stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto Tsunashi
Takuto Tsunashi is the 16 year old main protagonist of the series. Takuto is not only a student at Southern Cross High School but also the greatest threat to Glittering Crux Brigade. Takuto also goes by the Alias the Galactic Pretty Boy and pilots the hidden 22nd Cybody, Tauburn. Appearance According to most if not every female character in the story Takuto is very good looking, mostly referring to him as a "pretty boy". Takuto has spiky, short red hair, red eyes and a slender body. Takuto usually wears his school uniform with his shirt hanging out of his pants. When not wearing his school uniform Takuto wears a slim fit, red, long sleeve shirt which exposes part of his stomach and also has a white star on it, white pants and white and red sneakers. When in his Galactic Pretty Boy form his appearance differs; he gains an area of gold hair in the front of his head and his outfit changes to that of what appears to be a captain like uniform which sports red, white and gold colors. Takuto is also shown to have an "X" shaped scar on his chest also known as the Tau mark which eminates a bright blue light when summoning Tauburn. STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto - 01 - Large 24.jpg|Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy Appearance STAR DRIVER Kagayaki no Takuto - 01 - Large 18.jpg|Takuto's "X" eminates a light vlcsnap-2010-10-24-18h53m42s68.png|Takuto's "X" shaped scar 128367998904016123047 1 20100905184628.jpg Personality Takuto is a very cheery and kind person. He is normally very energetic and is normally optimistic towards otheres. Takuto also firmly believes that he should fight for those who are weak and need help. When it comes to things such as kissing or marriage Takuto tends to be very nervous or uncomfortable with those things due to his pure hearted nature. Despite normally being a very cheery character Takuto is shown to be serious sometimes and normally acts that way when talking about how he feels about Wako or even her and Sugata's relationship. Whenever Takuto is in trouble or finds himself in a tight spot he normally uses the catch phrase, "Its a pinch!". History Prior to the start of the series its shown that Takuto lived with his grandfather who was the previous "Galactic Pretty Boy". Takuto was good friends with a boy name Natsuo who he highly respected and looked up to for his radiant personality and a girl named Hana who he secretly had a crush on but hid his feelings knowing how she felt about Natsuo. After Natsuo passed away from his illness Takuto desired to be radia nt like him and was even reckless enough to fly Natsuo's bicycle plane and fall through trees causing a Tau like scar on his chest. After this incident Takuto's grandfather, Ikurou, decided to give him the Tau mark and send him to the island where his father is. Skills and Abilitites Despite Takuto's slender appearance its shown that Takuto has impressive physical strength and endurance being able to swim from the mainland to Southern Cross Island and is also really good at sports. It is also shown that Takuto is somewhat skilled in fighting as he is able to hold his own against George Honda and Takashi Dai. When it comes to wielding swords as a weapon it is shown that Takuto is best a dual wielding where as he is only slightly proficient with one sword. Due to Takuto's Tau mark he has the ability to move in Zero Time as well as call on his cybody Tauburn. When in his Galactic Pretty Boy appearance it is questionable if he gains any bursts of strength or any other abilities. Takuto was also trained as a Star Driver from a young agementioned by Miyabi Reiji/Tsunashi Tokio in Episode 23 and is very adept as a result, being capable of taking down several of the Crux's cybodies with great ease. Relationships Wako Agemaki Takuto is shown to have a somewhat complex relationship with Wako. Takuto first fell for Wako the moment he met her and ever since has become very close to her. He deeply cares for Wako and also enjoys playing around or teasing her. It’s shown that Takuto wants him and Wako to have a more deeper connection than friends but hesitates to become closer to her as he is aware that despite Wako's strong feelings for him, she is also in love with Sugata. Sugata Shindo Takuto and Sugata Shindo despite being rivals in love are shown to be good if not the best of friends. Takuto and Sugata are close to each other since they have somewhat of an understanding of what the other is going through despite being completely different people. From the story it can be said that Takuto sees Sugata from more than one light. Not only does he see Sugata as a friend but also as a rival and teacher. Takuto and Sugata enjoy doing things together like taking baths and sparring even to the extent where some people consider them a pretty boy couple. When it comes down to it Sugata is someone Takuto can trust and rely on to help out in any situation. Despite being very close friends it is shown that Takuto holds some jealousy or resentment against Sugata for being so close to Wako and growing up with her. Kanako Watanabe Kanako Watanabe and Takuto have a weird relationship in which Kanako enjoys flirting with and teasing Takuto. Takuto finds Kanako attractive but at the same time becomes very nervous when she flirts with him and tries to avoid getting into deep conversations with her. Takuto also finds Kanako's habit of kissing through the glass wrong but still debates wether its okay or not. It can also be hinted that Kanako wants her and Takuto to have a deep relationship despite her marital status. This is evident when Kanako gives Takuto his first conscious kiss. Mizuno You Mizuno You and Takuto have a onesided love relationship which is completely on Mizuno’s side. Takuto cares about Mizuno however not in a romantic way as he thinks shes just playing with him or being childish. Despite not being romantically involved, Takuto deeply cares about Mizuno and even trusts her. Synopsis Takuto was found by Wako and Sugata washed up on shore. After giving him CPR and allowing him to sleep at Sugata's house Takuto recovered and introduced himself to them. After meeting Wako he fell in love at first sight. After explaining that he had swam from mainland so that he wouldnt miss the opening ceremony to Wako and Sugata they then part ways. Takuto later meets up with Sugata and Wako at the class assignments board where he meets Ruri and finds out that the four of them will be in the same class. While moving through the dorm building takuto notices a painting with a red "R", and then runs into Sugata. After telling Sugata that his father painted the painting he then finds out that Wako is one of four special girls on the island known as maidens. While talking to Sugata Takuto is interupted by the speaker system and is informed that he is required to attend the dorm party. While at the dorm party he meets Benio, Tetsuya and George. Later on Takuto is shown trying to break into the abandoned mine when Tetsuya and Groge come to the gate with an unconcious Wako. After a short fight with George, who defeats him with a punch in the stomach, Takuto is tied up and taken to the Glittering Cruz Brigade base. At the base when the Glittering Crux Brigade activates zero time Takuto is shown frozen at first however is then able to enter it without a mask. It is then shown at this point Takuto is the Galactic Pretty Boy as he apprivoise Tauburn the 22nd cybody. After appriviosing he enters Tauburn and uses Tauburn to beat George. After easily defeating George Honda's Alephist, who tries to break Wako's seal in zero time, Takuto and Wako are then transported to Tau rock. The next day Takuto is seated far away from his new friends in his class. As he stretches he notices Wako staring at him responding in a concerned look. After laughing at Ruri teasing Wako h e stares out the window in class only to witnesses the girl sitting behind him in class kissing a boy through the glass of the window which greatly surprises Takuto. After talking to the girl a little bit he finds out her name is Kanako Watanabe and that she is married. Sugata then comes over to Takuto to ask him to meet him later after school, to w hich Takuto accepts. After Sugata leaves Kanako then comments that Takuto and Sugata are a cute couple then contemplates if Sugata would mind the glass. After class Sugata leads Takuto to a building where he enters a room to find a girl acting. After Sugata applauds the girl he then introduces Takuto to the drama club members, the president Sarina Endoh, and two other member Takuto had already met as they are Sug ata's maids, Jaguar Yamasugata and Tiger Sugatame, as well as the little fox acting as vice president, who instantly takes a liking to Takuto. While Takuto talks to them he finds out that they are aware that he is the Galactic Pretty Boy. After showing th em his scar and his mark, they explain to him that the people who attacked Wako are the Glittering Crux Brigade and that they seek to get cybodies to move outside of zero time by destroying the maiden seals. Later on Takuto is show taking a bath when he is suddenly joined by the RA, Benio Shinada. Benio tries to kiss Takuto but is interupted by other boys coming into the bath making her retaliate leaving behind her bath cap. Later while standing on the beach looking at the ocean Takuto sees Tetsuya speeding on his motor bike. Takuto is then dragged into zero time where he must fight Tetrioht. After taking blows from Tetrioht's incredible speed, Takuto unleashes his new move the "Tau Galaxy Beam", and defeats Tetrioht. He is then returned back to the beach where he continues to stare at the ocean. Later on, during class Kanako strikes up a conversation with Takuto asking him about what he thinks of her being a school wife as well as revealing to him that her husband is Leon Watanabe as well as revealing information about Leon, there married life and that she gets lonely at nights. Before she can continue forther her conversation with Takuto is cut short by Keito Nichi. During lunch Takuto starves as he lost all his money for the month while swimming. Ruri then offers him her croquettes when Kanako overhears and offers Takuto a part time job to clean her pool. Takuto is then told Kanako's house is very amazing by Ruri only to find out that it's a giant cruise ship called "Thunder Girl," given to Kanako as a wedding present. Joined by Wako, Ruri, Sugata and Vice President they clean her pool. After talking to Kanako he finds out how distant Kanako and her husban are as well as why they are together. At first Takuto and the others are hesitant to clean Kanako's pool finding out about her pet alligator. After Vice President gets into a little trouble Takashi is ordered to kill him leading the Vice President to run to Wako who is about to be attacked by Takashi when Takuto protects them. Due to the display of takashi and Takuto fighting, Kanako decides she wants to see a fencing match between the two. Kanako makes a deal with Takuto where if he wins the match his pay is doubled however if he loses then he has to kiss her through the glass, minus the glass and as much as she wants, which Takuto gladly accepts. While fencing with Takashi Takuto is shown to have difficulty with his sword and after a momentary battle Kanako gets bored and calls off the fight. Takuto is later seen in his room looking at a picture of him with a girl and a boy and wonders if he came to the island to protect Wako. When zero time is activated Takuto is shown outside standing infront of the cherry blossom tree. Takuto then comes to face to face and is challenged by Tzadikt. After apprivoising Tazadikt gets into the opening fencing stance hinting to Takuto that Takashi may be piloting it. After Tzadikt takes out his star sword Takuto takes out Emeraude to fight him however despite Takuto's best efforts he is easily tossed around by Tzadikt. Despite being down Takuto then reveals that Tauburn is the owner to the mysterious twelfth star sword Saphir. After dual weilding Takuto defeats Tzadikt with his new move the Galactic Cross Slash and returns to normal time. Trivia *Due to Takuto being considered a "Pretty Boy" by most females in the series that could be the reason for his alias, The Galactic Pretty Boy. *Takuto and Sugata coincidentally share the same birthday. *Takuto has a special watch with a picture of an unknown girl which he only uses on his birthday. **It is later revealed that this girl is his mother Sora. *Despite being considered attractive by most female characters, Takuto has no experience with girls. *Takuto gained his Tau mark one year prior to the series. *Takuto, Wako and Sugata's hair colours are the three primary colors whith Takuto's being red, Sugata's being blue and Wako's being yellow. *He shares some simlarities with the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL" anime character called Quattro (IV/Fō in JP version). **When Takuto assumes his Ginga Bishounen appearence, their hair style and hair colors are very close in appearance with minor differences in shades. **Both of them have similar cloths to each other and with same colors. **Both of them have same eyes' colors and their face doesn't look similar, probably because of their ages (Quattro being 17). **Both of them have a scar, but Quattro has his on the right side of his face over his eye, whereas Takuto's scar covers his chest. Quotes *Protecting the weak is my Family's motto! *Well then... Raise your voice, and let's sing out our youth together! *I'm going to destroy every one of their Cybodies. *It's a pinch! *It's a punch! *Dashing Entrance, Ginga Bishonen. Tauburn! *But you're a... girl. (to Madoka Kei when she addresses herself as a Ginga Bishonen) Theme Song References Category:Characters Category:Star Drivers Category:Male Characters